


Get Bucky

by teaberryblue



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Embedded Video, Gen, Get Lucky, Music, Parody, Up all night to get Bucky, Video, daft punk - Freeform, get bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaberryblue/pseuds/teaberryblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what it says on the tin.  Ukulele parody. </p><p>Thanks to rainproof and datura_snape for lyrics help!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Bucky

**CHORDS** are super easy: Am, C, Em, D.

 

**LYRICS**

There's a legend of a soldier

Dates back fifty years or older

Kill sheet too thick for this folder (uh)

Call 'im winter, but he's colder

 

(Look)

 

But you went too far

Now we know who you are

'Cause the man with the star 

Blew up Nick Fury's car

 

She's up all night making puns

I'm up all night dodging guns

She's up all night chewing gum

We're up all night to get Bucky

 

We're up all night on the run

We're up, see what SHIELD'S become?

We're up in flight with Falcon

We're up all night to get Bucky

 

We're up all night to get Bucky

We're up all night to get Bucky

We're up all night to get Bucky

We're up all night to get Bucky

 

This present's full of past villains

Yeah this HYDRA keeps on killin'

And it may take my blood spillin' 

But if that's the price, I'm willing. (ah)

 

 

Yeah, you went too far

Now we know who you are

Think I'm not up to par?

Mes amis, on va voir

 

I'm up at the Smithsonian

I'm up stealing costumes; want some?

She's up with bracelets that stun

We're up all night to get Bucky

 

Sam's up, says I weigh a ton

He's up on floor forty-one

He's up losing elevation

We're up all night to get Bucky

 

 

We're up all night to get Bucky

We're up all night to get Bucky

We're up all night to get Bucky

We're up all night to get Bucky

 

(We're up all night to get

We're up all night to get

We're up all night to get

We're up all night to forget)

 

 

 

You went too far

Now we know who you are

So we'll jam your radar

Leave you tattered and scarred

 

 

Nat's up to crush illusions

She's up outing traitor scum

She's up loosing webs she's spun

We're up all night to get Bucky

 

 

I'm up shrinking targets to one

He's up cause I'm his mission

I'm up till the battle's done

We're up all night to get Bucky

 

 

 

We're up all night to get Bucky

We're up all night to get Bucky

We're up all night to get Bucky

We're up, but who the hell's Bucky? 

 


End file.
